


A Quiet Night In

by Victorious56



Series: Qrowtober 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Babysitting, Background Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Children, Domestic, Family, Gen, Qrowtober (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Taiyang and Summer have been married for three years, and Qrow agrees they deserve a night out to celebrate.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Qrowtober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Qrowtober 2020 Day 7: Night

"Thank you so much, Qrow. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Qrow leant against the kitchen counter. "I'll be fine, Summer. You and dragon boy go and enjoy yourselves. I mean, you've put up with Tai for three years, I reckon you deserve a night out."

Summer lifted a slender hand to Qrow's cheek. "You're a treasure," she smiled, kissing him lightly before heading for the door. "I'll just say goodnight to the girls, and we'll be off."

Qrow smiled as she trod swiftly up the stairs, his hand brushing his cheek where her lips had been a few moments before. He frowned for a moment, before taking a glass from the cupboard and getting a drink of water.

"Buddy, we owe you!" Tai crossed the kitchen, throwing an arm round Qrow's shoulder and causing water to spill down his front.

"Tai, you idiot. Look, you've got your shirt wet. Mine too."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Summer won't!" He laughed loudly, clapping Qrow on the shoulder. "Seriously, though—"

"Hah! This is a first." Qrow smirked at him, rubbing his front in a vain attempt to dry his shirt.

"I mean it, Qrow. We get to go out so rarely, and after three years married, Summer deserves it."

"You're right there; she does. Go on, then. It'll be time to come home at this rate."

"Okay, okay. I'm gone. Don't forget to call if there are problems, will you?" Tai's voice receded down the hallway and a moment later, the door shut with a slam.

Qrow breathed out slowly. He loved both Summer and Tai but, together, they could sometimes be a bit exhausting. The prospect of a quiet night in was very welcome.

❖

Qrow's quiet night lasted about twenty minutes.

"Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow!" Yang's voice echoed down from upstairs.

Qrow left his scroll on the sofa and went into the hall. Looking up the stairs, he saw Yang's blonde head peering round the bannister post at the top.

"Uncle Qrow, I'm thirsty."

"Never mind thirsty, I thought you were asleep?"

"I'm too thirsty to go to sleep."

"Alright, I'll bring you some water. Go back to bed."

Qrow fetched a beaker of water and took it to the girls' bedroom. Yang was sitting up in bed, her hands resting on the bedspread, an angelic smile on her face. "Thank you Uncle Qrow."

"Here you are." Qrow passed her the beaker, glancing at Ruby's bed as he did so. He failed to notice Yang hadn't grasped it properly, and it slipped through her hands onto the bed. She shrieked as the cold water spilled onto her pyjamas.

"Oh gods, Yang." Qrow took the empty beaker, and glared at her.

"It was your fault!" Yang's voice was raised, but there was the suggestion of tears in her eyes.

"Oh, firecracker, I'm sorry. It _was_ my fault. Let's get you dry."

That took a little while, during which time Ruby woke up and started grizzling. As soon as Yang was settled down in bed, cuddling her toy dragon, Qrow went to the younger girl.

"What's up, pipsqueak?" he whispered.

"Hungry." Ruby didn't know a great many words, only the important ones.

"Uh, okay. Mummy left me instructions for this; I'll be right back."

Qrow went quickly downstairs and found the plain biscuits which Summer had told him were okay for Ruby. He took two from the tin and hurried back upstairs.

"Here you go, kiddo."

Ruby took a biscuit in each hand, taking alternate bites until they had both gone.

"Thirsty now."

"Right, well, let's not have a repeat of earlier, shall we?" He passed a lidded beaker to Ruby, who slurped from it noisily.

"Ta Unkie Qrow."

 _Unkie?_ _I suppose it could be worse_.

"Okay then, sleep time. I mean it, Ruby."

The toddler stared up at him, her wide silver eyes serious.

"Kay Kay." She held out her arms, and Qrow found the stuffed beowulf which had fallen to the floor. Ruby pushed it away, reaching for his hair before wrapping her small arms round his neck. She kissed him on the cheek, before taking her toy and clutching it tightly as she squirmed her way under the covers.

"Night, kiddo." Qrow ruffled her hair softly as he stood up.

Yang was already asleep, so he trod quietly from the room and down the stairs. Slumping onto the sofa, he picked up his scroll and opened it. Before he had a chance to decide what he was going to do, there was a creak on the staircase. He wearily pushed himself out of his seat.

"What is it, Yang?"

"I need the toilet." She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Alright, do I need to help you at all?"

"You need to stand outside the door, just in case."

Qrow decided not to enquire further. "I can do that, no problem."

Yang finished in the bathroom and opened the door.

"Did you wash your hands?"

She gave him a stern look. "'Course I did."

"Uh, good. Right then, back to bed, quietly."

She was soon tucked up once more, and Qrow returned to the living room. He wondered whether it was worth trying to do anything. He'd looked after the girls many times, but this was the first time he'd babysat for a whole evening. His admiration for all parents increased.

_How do they even manage to function if every evening is like this?_

Qrow picked up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. He found a repeat of a comedy show he'd enjoyed a while back, and settled down to watch. Either it wasn't as funny as he remembered, or he was more tired than he realised, as he woke with a start a while later. The TV was now showing a reality show of some sort, the vapid smiles and fatuous comments making Qrow scrabble for the _off_ button. He leaned back, rubbing his face blearily.

Zwei had joined him at some point, his head lolling on Qrow's lap. Stroking the sleeping dog gently, Qrow almost drifted back into a doze, when he heard a thin wailing from the room above.

"Sorry, Zwei," he murmured, as he slid out from under him. The dog gave him a sorrowful look, before turning round and settling again.

Qrow went up the stairs, opening the bedroom door a little, to find Ruby sitting up in bed, whimpering. He went over to her and crouched down.

"What is it, pipsqueak?"

"I wetted the bed," she sobbed.

_Oh Brothers. This is truly the life._

"Oh gods, up you come, then."

Ruby still wore a nappy, but it had leaked, and there was a large damp patch in the bed.

After her uncle had dried her tears, and the rest of her, Ruby was happy to sit in the bedroom chair while Qrow looked at the bed, frowning. He glanced at Yang, who was thankfully still fast asleep.

"Right then. Stay there, kiddo." Qrow dragged the wet bedding from the bed and threw it in the bath, before wetting a towel with water to sponge the mattress. By the time he'd finished, the bed was too wet to sleep in, and Ruby's head was drooping onto her chest with fatigue.

"Come on, you." Qrow hoisted her up, grabbed the bedspread, and tiptoed from the room. Squinting at the brightness of the light on the landing, he went downstairs slowly and deposited Ruby on the sofa.

"Zwei!" She roused briefly and began to pet the sleepy dog.

"You and Zwei are having a sleepover," Qrow smiled, as he arranged the bedspread over her. "Now, off to sleep, both of you."

Qrow sank into the armchair, as the sofa's occupants settled down to sleep.

_Peace at last._

"Uncle Qrow." Yang's whisper sounded from the doorway.

Every cell of Qrow's body groaned. "What is it, kiddo?"

She crept round the edge of the partially open door, violet eyes blinking in the light.

"I woke up and Rubes wasn't there..."

"It's okay, she's asleep down here. Come on, back to bed." He dragged himself to his feet with a sigh.

Yang caught hold of his arm. "Can I stay down here with all of you?" She gazed up at him, her mouth wobbling slightly.

Qrow crouched down. He knew when he was beaten.

"'Course you can, kiddo. The more, the merrier."

Yang smiled at her uncle. "I'll get Goldie." She scampered back upstairs, returning with her dragon under her arm.

"Come on, then." Qrow patted his lap and she scrambled up, her elbow in his stomach only hurting him slightly.

He pulled a blanket over them and tried to get comfortable. Yang wriggled herself deeper under the blanket, one arm about her dragon and the other resting against Qrow's chest. He smiled, despite his discomfort.

_Finally, everyone's comfortable. Except for me, obviously._

❖

When Tai and Summer returned several hours later, trying to suppress their giggles as they almost fell through the front doorway, the house was peaceful. Tai pressed a finger to Summer's lips, leaning against her too heavily and slipping sideways into the wall.

"Shhh!" she whispered loudly.

"I am shushing," he complained. "Let's see if Qrow's fallen asleep in front of the TV."

Tai tiptoed dramatically to the living room door, peering round it with exaggerated care. He withdrew, turning back to Summer, his eyes glistening.

"They all look so cute!"

Summer frowned. "All?" She squeezed past him and took a look for herself.

"Oh, they do. Seems a shame to disturb them."

"Let's not, then. Leave it till morning." Tai grabbed the bannister and hauled himself up the stairs.

Summer stepped softly into the room and turned off the light, managing to leave without knocking anything over. She followed her husband upstairs, hearing him giggle as he fell onto the bed whilst trying to take his trousers off.

❖

Qrow woke the following morning with a crick in his neck and an arm that was completely numb. But he'd successfully babysat his nieces through the night, and he considered that a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
